Bloody Nightmare
by Zucma0
Summary: "Con cuidado se acerco la ventana, pero el cuervo lanzo una especie de gruñido, que la hizo congelarse al instante. El animal, la miro una ves mas, un poco mas tranquilo y Haruka juraría que le vio sonreír, después de hacerlo, salio volando"


**Bloody Nightmare**

by.- Zucma/Zucma-San/Zucma_San

Pareja:- Haruka x Michiru

Anime:- Sailor Moon

Advertencias:- Gore (sangre en exceso) (hasta que escribo algo de uno de mis géneros favoritos n/n) Muerte de varios personajes.

N/A:- Hey! En lo que la inspiración me llega para continua con los capítulos 7 de Mascaras y 1 de Famous y en celebración de esta fecha, le trago esto, que además esta participando (hoy acaba la votación y son las 11:30 pm aquí en México) en el concurso de la COYUHI, espero que lo disfruten y...

_¡Happy Halloween n_n! (Buajajaja)_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"_Con cuidado se acerco la ventana, pero el cuervo lanzo una especie de gruñido, que la hizo congelarse al instante. El animal, la miro una ves mas, un poco mas tranquilo y Haruka juraría que le vio sonreír, después de hacerlo, salio volando"_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Aquella mañana era tranquila y cálida, era la mañana del día de brujas. Las casas se encontraban adornadas haciendo alusión a esta festividad. El reloj despertador marcaba las 10 de la mañana, Haruka despertó de aquel bello sueño que había tenido, miro a su lado y allí como siempre estaba su sirena, Michiru haciéndole compañía. Aunque le pareció extraño que ella no hubiera despertado lo dejo pasar. De pronto escucho un ruido que provenía de la ventana, miro hacia ella y vio a un cuervo con los ojos azules, picoteando el vidrio. El cuervo la miro detenidamente y su sangre se enfrió, un espantoso escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Con cuidado se acerco la ventana, pero el cuervo lanzo una especie de gruñido, que la hizo congelarse al instante. El animal, la miro una ves mas, un poco mas tranquilo y Haruka juraría que le vio sonreír, después de hacerlo, salio volando.

Esta ves se acerco a la ventana y la abrió por completo. Tan pronto lo hizo un nauseabundo olor a putrefacción le inundo los sentidos. Rápidamente cerro la aquella ventana. Y pudo respirar por fin. Pero allí no terminaba todo, el ambiente estaba mas pesado y frió, tanto que al exhalar podía ver su propio aliento. El vidrio de la ventana se congelo por completo. En la cara de Haruka se podía ver un verdadero terror, cuando de la nada, en el área congelada del vidrio, letras se manifestaron. Sus ojos se agrandaron en horror al poder leer por completo lo que decía "Estoy aquí". Retrocedió con cautela, aunque su mente le pedía a gritos huir de allí, tropezó de espaldas hasta que dio con el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en la habitación, el frió que emanaba la hizo darse vuelta y alegarse. Desearía no haberlo hecho, el espejo le mostraba a Michiru debajo de las sabanas con los ojos abiertos, mirándola detenidamente...

"¿Michiru?". Pregunto con cuidado y camino hacia la chica...

Michiru no respondía solo la mira de manera inexpresiva, las manos le temblaban cuando tomo aquella sabana, respiro pesadamente y las quito de una sola ves.

Un grito desgarrador salio de su garganta, al ver que, en aquella cama, que había sido testigo de su amor, solo estaba la cabeza cercenada de su amada, pegada al cuerpo de un maniquí, que tenia escrito en el pecho... "Estoy aquí". Las lagrimas de desesperación viajaban por su rostro, mientras corría a hacia la puerta... al abrirla, vio con pánico como una de las piernas de Michiru colgaba del marco de la puerta, goteando sangre, siendo este el único sonido que se escuchaba. Cubrió sus ojos y cerro los ojos, desando despertar, que todo fuera un sueño. Los volvió abrir y allí seguía la pierna, que estaba llena de profundas cortadas, golpes y hematomas. Con cuidado bajo la pierna y la dejo en el suelo... ahora desde esa posición, podía ver que aquellas cortadas, formaban la misma siniestra frase "Estoy aquí". Respirando profundamente y sintiendo el mas grande de los miedos, se fue corriendo hasta la escalera...

Lo que vio la dejo destrozada... Los cuerpos sin vida de Hotaru y Setsuna, sobre un charco de sangre... la pequeña niña tenia las manos y piernas atadas y abdomen descubierto, dejando ver la profunda herida que había sido abierta dejando ver su interior. El cuerpo de Setsuna, tenia los brazos extendidos y las piernas juntas, simulando la postura de alguien crucificado, cuando Haruka lo vio mas de cerca, desvió la mirada rápidamente... las muñecas y tobillos de Setsuna, estaban clavados al suelo. Aun con el horror dibujado en su rostro, paso con cuidado por los cadáveres, teniendo especial cuidado en no mirarlos. Con los zapatos llenos de sangre bajo las escalera y allí al pie de esta, un torno humano, sobre una silla, simulando que estaba sentado.

Y de nuevo en la piel, lastima y pálida, se leía la misma frase "Estoy aquí". Haruka, se arrodillo, y puso sus brazos al rededor de aquella parte de su amada, ahora muerta. Lloro de manera desgarradora, mientras gritada de dolor, repitiendo con desesperación el nombre de su sirena. Le tomo unos minutos calmarse, con furia seco sus lagrimas y silenciosamente juro que haría pagar a quien les hubiera hecho tanto daño a las personas que tanto quería.

Camino hasta la sala... el escenario que encontró la lleno de dolor y horror. Las paredes manchadas de sangre, los muebles empapados, de techo caían gotas del rojo liquido. En la pared, justo encima de un cuadro, que había pintado, Michiru, donde estaban las cuatro sonriendo y felices, estaba la misma frase, "Estoy aquí", escrita con sangre. Examino con cuidado cada detalle de la sala, la cual alguna ves había albergado recuerdos felices, en donde ahora solo había dolor y el penetrante olor a humedad y descomposición. En el piso, junto a un a la televisión, estaba un bat de béisbol y un cuchillo, ambos ensangrentados. Tomo el bat y camino a la cocina, preparada para todo.

A diferencia de la sala, la cocina, estaba impecable... claro si no fuera por el olor tan desagradable. El refrigerador estaba entre-abierto, despacio y poniendo el bat frente a su cuerpo, abrió la puerta por completo... dejando ver los brazos mutilados de Michiru, con ambos pulgares hacia arriba. Pero no había ni una sola gota de sangre. Dejando atrás esa espantosa visión, siguió examinando la cocina... encima de una mesa, había un vaso y una garra... los miro y dentro de la garra, solo había un liquido rojo brillante... había encontrado la sangre de los muertos brazos de su novia.

Tomo el bat y con fúrica golpeo la pared de la cocina, necesitaba salir de allí, antes de perder la razón por completo...

Salio de la cocina y con paso apresurado atravesó al sala, dispuesta a salir por la puerta y encontrar al culpable... llego a la puerta y encontró al culpable... En la puerta, había unos arañazos, profundos con pequeñas manchas de sangre y fragmentos de uñas, que decían "No lo hagas Haruka"

...¿Ella lo había hecho?...No debía ser un error, ella...no seria capaz, no podría... no...

Las lagrimas surcaron su rostro y cayo al suelo de rodillas... los recuerdos de la noche anterior habían llegado a su mente...

Si lo recordaba, la ira ciega, el deseo de venganza y la traición de su sirena... si, ella, su diosa de los mares, se había acostado con su aquel violinista, amigo suyo. Ahora lo recordaba todo.

La sangre entre sus manos, el cuchillo sobre la piel de sus victimas, los gritos de dolor, el horror en sus ojos, las suplicas... todo.

No, no podía ser, que ella, hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo tan terrible... no, tenia que ser un chiste...

"Estoy aquí"...

Esa fue la ultima frase que le dijo a Michiru antes de perder la conciencia y golpearla brutalmente con el bat. Si, ella había llegado a casa, Haruka estaba allí, Michiru estaba tomada, encendió la luz y le pregunto...

"¿Haruka, eres tu?".

"Estoy aquí"... había su respuesta y luego todo se volvió negro... solo fue consciente hasta que Hotaru y Setsuna, salieron de sus cuartos, al escuchar los gritos de Michiru. Las dejo inconscientes, mientras terminaba con la chica.

Después, fue hasta el estudio de Setsuna, tomo el maniquí y le quito la cabeza, con cuidado lo subió hasta la cama, volvió a bajar y con el cuchillo, corto el cuello de Michiru que aun vivía. Mutilo la cabeza y la subió hasta la habitación, con cuidado la puso sobre el maniquí, que yacía acostado en la cama, besos los fríos labios y regreso a la sala, terminar con lo que había empezado...

No pudo seguir recordando, por que le sonido estridente de las ambulancias y carros de policía, la sacaron de sus horribles pensamientos.

Se entregaría no tenia sentido, debía pagar por lo que hizo...

"NOOOOO". Despertó sudando frió y con el corazón en la garganta, respirando profundamente.

"¡¿Haruka, estas bien?". La melodiosa y preocupada voz de Michiru le llego a los oídos, con miedo de que fuera un sueño, se volteo con lentitud.

"¿Michiru?".

"Si, soy yo, ¿Que pasa?"

"Yo...yo". Incapaz de formular algo coherente, abrazo a la chica con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar.

"¿Haruka?". Dijo suavemente mientras la abrazaba. "¿Que pasa?"

"Nada... solo tuve una pesadilla"

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?".

"No".

Se quedaron calladas, Michiru confortando a Haruka y Haruka aliviada de que solo fuera una pesadilla. La puerta se abrió y unas preocupas, Hotaru y Setsuna, entraron.

"¿Están bien?". Dijo Setsuna

"Si". Dijo Michiru, ya que Haruka aun seguía llorando, cuando levanto la vista y vio a ambas, corrió a abrazarlas.

"¿Haruka...que demonios?". Exclamo Setsuna casi sin poder respirar.

"¿Haruka-papa, estas bien?". Le pregunto Hotaru, mientras la abrazaba.

"Si... yo solo... olvidenlo". Dijo secándose las lagrimas.

"¿Que paso?"

"Tuvo una pesadilla".

"Debió haber sido horrible".

"Lo fue"

"Hey, miren eso". Dijo Hotaru mientras señalaba a la ventana...

Un cuervo con ojos azules, que las miraba fijamente...


End file.
